1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved keyboard switch arrangement and more particularly to a keyboard for selective inputting of information such as numerals or the like which is suitable for use, for example, in a miniature electronic calculator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The keyboard of conventional desk-top electronic calculators comprises keys respectively corresponding to numerals "0" to "9" and the keys are selectively operated to input desired ones of the numerals. Where the keys are disposed close to adjacent ones of them and reduced in size for miniaturization purposes, there is a very strong possibility of simultaneously depressing two adjacent keys to provide false input information. To avoid this, the keyboard switch occupies the largest part of the desk-top electronic calculator. Further, since the keys are operated one by one for each input information, speeding up of the operation speed is inevitably limited.